1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electrical wall switch installations and more specifically it relates to a light switch extender. The light switch extender is attached in a sliding manner to a switch plate, so that a small child can safely and conveniently operate the lever of a light switch. The light switch extender has dual mounting positions to allow an additional length to be added thereto for the child's reach. It can be used in a bedroom, bathroom or any other room a child might want to go in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wall switch installations have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,884 to Damsky; U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,401 to Powis, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,265 to Mongeau and U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,602 to Conner et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.